Forgotten But Not Gone
by gatordog
Summary: After the final straw Naruto leaves his home and makes friends with two people like him and they take on the ninja world with the power that time forgot.
1. Final Straw

(This story in the future will have naruto x harem with mind control maybe latter in the fic if you don't like it you can skip the lemon parts and read the reast of the story)

A ten year old Naruto Uzumaki was currently limping up to his room with tears in his eyes, he had blond spiky hair and blue eyes, he wore a white shirt with browen shorts and was currently healing from having broken bones, open wounds, and multiple burns all over him. This was not the reason he was crying, he had been in this kind of state multiple times before from being the failure of the uzumaki and Senju clan and the test dummies for all the ninja including his own siblings. He was born in a set of triplets being the oldest but having the weakest body he had developed a healing ability just like his siblings from having their mom being a now former jinjuriki and exposed to the kyubies chakra. When they were born the nine tails was released by a man in a mask and there farther had to seal the released buiju to keep from destroying the village. The bijuu got sealed in to his younger siblings Menma who looked like a male Kushina, and Naruko who was a girl version of their farther. Because of these events the villages praised them as the prince and princess of Konoha and his parents and godparent trained and spoiled them and started to forget and neglect naruto. With no one to teach him he had to learn how to read, write, cook, dress, and speak by observing everyone else around him. But all that he could live with but the final straw that finally tipped him over was that they were given his inherited clan titles today on their 10th birthday when he got home this late at night.

He shut the door to his room after silently graving some scrolls from his father's office one of them being a copy of the forbidden scroll and dropped them on the floor while the a automatic silencing seals that came with their rooms activated. He closed his eyes and got to his knees and screamed with his face looking up. "Why can't anyone believe in me if only I had something that would give me the edge against them all for forgetting me and walking all over me I will see this village destroyed if it the last thing I will do." When suddenly he felt the room heat up when he opened his eyes he saw that he was spewing Blake flames from his mouth. This was it the edge he needed and quickly went to his desk and took out a book on all known kekki genkai and looked for the Blake flames and discovered that he had the blaze release the combination of lightening and fire chakra. This made him wonder how he obtained this when he remembered one day in class the teacher Iruka talked about how most bloodlines, and it still happed were created when DNA mutated correctly in someone but that happened in one in every thousand ninja making it a incredibly rare occurrence which caused them the need to create clans.

Quickly sealing most of his belongings that were useful he quickly made a **blood clone** that he toke from a journal of Orochimaru's that his father retrieved from a recent base raid of his, he didn't want to waste his chakra with a **shadow clone** him needing all the charka he would need to escape fire country. He quickly gave his clone a stake of exploding tags that he learned to make as well as his own scrolls.

"Take these and line them up around the room and activate them tomorrow after noon with you in it that should be enough time for me to exit out without being followed or tracked" the clone nodded and started to do as it was told.

Naruto knew know one would think that he left but that he killed himself or was assassinated but that was good because naruto uzumaki died today and only will appear again for his revenge. He silently opened his window and ran into the night. After a hafe hour of running he made it to the village border he quickly jumped up onto the wall and looked back at the village and looked at it with hate before jumping over it and disappeared into the woods.

 **Naruto Arsenal;**

-Standard Shinobi Gear

-Blaze release

-Blood clone

-Shadow clone


	2. The meet up

Naruto was on his way to Sunagakure to as he was traveling through the desert while walking he experimenting with his **Blaze release** and thought of trying to make a **rasengan** with it remembering how some of the lesson his father, his last student, and his godfather would give to his siblings on creating it though it looked like it would take them a couple of years still to make it a complete **rasengan** without his siblings relaying on **Shadow clones.** After a while he could make a small one the size of a base ball which he could throw and explode after it made contact or after 10 seconds he decided to call this new jutsu he call **Marble grenades** were he could probably spam them cause damage and use them as a distraction.

After looking at his map and saw that he was almost half way there when he noticed someone on the ground up ahead. Quickly running over he saw it was a girl his age with long orange hair wearing a purple shirt and grey shorts. She had a scroll on her back and looked to have been unconscious due to dehydration. Quickly after setting up is tent he put the girl with the scroll next to her inside.

He quickly unsealed some water and slowly let her drink some after a few minutes she started to wake up. After she gained conscious she franticly searched around and when she saw here scroll she dived towards it and quickly brought out a kuni and faced towards me with a fearful and cautious expression.

I slowly raised my hands " Wough, come down I not going to hurt you I just sow you in trouble and wanted to help names Naruto Uzumaki"

"…Sasame Fuma" the girl now named Sasame said with caution.

"Anyway, why were you out there are you a ninja from the sand village?"

" No but I am heading there to seek refuge my clan in rice country has been recently being controlled by Orochimaru and am hoping to gain some work here so I can train until I can gain my clans freedom and bring back its honor by becoming a legend." She spoke of her goal and I realized that she could jouin me and maybe help me destroy Konohagakure.

"Hey I am looking for allies maybe it we team up we can take this shinobi world by storm!" I stated and brought my hand out for a fist bump the girl looks at me before thinking for a few minutes then raises her hand up and fist bump me.

After a few days of traveling we started to talk to each other I told her about my life and how I left my home and she told me about her bloodline. It was something called **god style** because it could affect the physics of the world. She discovered it on the day they took her cousin away and never brought him back and when she snuck into the base saw that they had experiment on her cousin and made him into a monster as well as combined him with 3 other members of here clan creating something horrible.

So far she could use it in combat as glowing clear spheres of white, green, and purple on her limbs that absorbed kinetic energy and increased her own (Minervas magic from fairy tale). While walking we both started to experiment with our bloodlines on the rest of the trip to the sand village.

When we got to the entrance of the village Sasame was able to hold people down using a sphere made she made with her hands except it drained there chakra and left here body open up for attacks with their body in a X formation. I was able to make a fire version of my father's last students **Chidori** in the shape of a piercing cone on my hands with that same affects as his, I was able to use it twice everyday without tiring myself. I desisted to call my new jutsu **Piasu** or pierce for what it does, Sasame called hers simply **Snare** .

When we got to the gate we saw that the streets were mostly empty and after going a little more into the village. While walking more we saw a kid our age with blood red hair like my birth mom and had the kanji for love on him, he also had no eyebrows and had rings around his eyes like a raccoon.

The boy had a gored on his back and was currently launching sand at use. Quickly we dodged and I started to launch my **exploding marbles** at him but his sand kept protecting him, suddenly sesame was behind him and activated **snare** and bonded the boy in the air.

"No I will not be forgotten I have to keeping killing so I can prove my existence!" the red head franticly kept panicking he was like him as well, wanting to prove his own existence.

" Hey my names Naruto and she is Sasame were just like you tyring to prove ourselves what to be friends." I spoke to the boy.

"Why should I trust you the only person who cared about me tried to kill me and why would you want to be friends with a monster." He spoke I was confused but then I realized that he must be this village jinjuriki and unlike his siblings he didn't have anyone was viewed like the average jinjuriki, like a monster.

"We don't think of you as a monster we just want to be friends" Sasame said as she relasted him and pat him on the shoulder the boy looked at her hand in shock.

"You can touch me not even my uncle could touch me, the sand always protected me" the boy said.

"your uncle tried to kill you we just want to be your friend what's your name"

"Garra" he spoke

"Well Garra what to be friends and change this would to suite what we want, and have no one to betray you or control you ever again" I said with a smile and me and Sasame put our hands up in a grope fist bump position. Garra slowly got up and completed our group fist bump with a small smile on his face.

"Sure" he said.

After talking to each other we started to go on the road again and started to head to a perfect place to train the destroyed hidden whirlpool village that I knew of that my mother had recorded in a scroll in the houses library so she wouldn't forget about where it is. Once we got out of the desert after resupplying in the village we desisted that we needed a place to train. I talked about that I was now the only person who new were the village was and that it was a great place to get stronger in secret, I also said in a few years that we should take the chunin exams when my sibling graduated knowing that my parents would what to show off my siblings off to the rest of the villages as soon as possible.

They agreed and mostly on the way there we rode on Garra's sand to get there quicker and we started to talk to Garra about our own lives and about his. After a few weeks we finally made it to the ruined village.

"Alright after a few weeks of thinking I now know what we need to get stronger" my two companions looked at me waiting for my answer.

"We need to get ourselves a summoning contract, the legendary Sanin have them so if we get one will also to become stronger."

"But aren't finding one incredibly hard" Sasame questioned.

"No from what I heard from my godparents telling my siblings stories they found there's from attempting to summon without a contract leading them to be reversed summons"

After the explanation we all got into a triangle formation and bite our thumbs did the hand seals and put our hands on the ground.

Everyone quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke."

 _ **Jurassic Island;**_

Three puffs of smoke appeared in a lush jungle island. We find our group looking around when out of the bushes came out 3 mountain sized reptiles on their hind legs one that was red with a large horn on its head, one was grey and its face looked that of a crocs with it having a fin on its back, and in the middle of it was the most terrifying one having completely white skin and large completely orange eyes.

" **ROWR"**

*End*


	3. Growth

_**Previously…**_

Three puffs of smoke appeared in a lush jungle island. We find our group looking around when out of the bushes came out 3 mountain sized reptiles on their hind legs one that was red with a large horn on its head, one was grey and its face looked that of a crocs with it having a fin on its back, and in the middle of it was the most terrifying one having completely white skin and large completely orange eyes.

" **ROWR"**

 _ **Now….**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" were the responses from the three children.

" **SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I CANT HEAR MYSELF THINCK!"** the response from behind the giant lizard shut both the children and the lizards, which were now looking behind themselves like the children.

" **Apologies father but these children just popped up out of nowhere they could be a threat to use** " the white one said with a obvious famine voice. Behind the large lizards was a tiny one the size of a monkey, it was white like his daughter apparently with a head similar to each other however its body structure looked that of a bat with scales, the creature had small circle glasses and a white round beard. The father also had a green jacket and had a same white staff with a orange ember on it.

" **These are just children they must have reversed summoned themselves to gain a contract meaning this must be your new summoners, it's been years since we had one its sad that our original summoner Kaguya went made and hade to have her children seal her up, she was such a nice girl to until she at that fruit to help her people, you were just a baby when it happened"** the old lizard spoke to his daughter. They then looked at the three children who felt slightly surprised that these large creature were suppose to be there key to gaining stronger.

"What are you guys?" Naruto asked the large lizards. **(Author: Points for you if you get where I got their names from)**

" **Child we are what you humans used to call us dinosaurs, my name is Hammound I am the former leader and now elder and senjutsu teacher, these are my three children who are the bosses of the contract; the white one is my daughter Clair, the one with the horn is my son Reptillus, and lastly the one with the fine on her back is my other daughter Trixey"** spoke the now named Hammound.

Naruto quickly got his bearings straight and spoke" My name is Naruto, these are my partners Garra and Sasame, and we would be joyful if you would be our summons and get to fight you in battle." Bowing in respect with the other two fallowing.

" **Well then you all look like you are ready to learn, let began your training"**

 _ **! And ½ years latter Naruto POV**_

' _Interesting"_ was the thought of Naruto Uzamaki as he was looking threw a microscope of DNA. After getting to know the bosses they were each put under the wing of each boss him going under Clair's wing because of her natural fire and lightning affinity, Garra going with Reptillus for learning from his earth release and Sasame went with Trixey when they discovered that her natural affinity was also water. During their training they slept in these three hunts were they also ate in eating all the different types of dinosaurs that they hunted with their teachers, they also planned on each building a house of their own. But anyway getting side tracked after a few days of training he came across some very interesting things.

 _ **6 and 1/2h months ago**_

Naruto was currently walking back two his hut after a brutal workout with his sensei who was now shrunken down so that she wouldn't instant kill him in there spares and lessons. After a few minutes he noticed a dirt road leading to another direction turning to his teacher and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Sensei why is there a dirt road here I thought most on the clan lived miles from here near the hunting grounds?" spoke the blond child.

She looked at the road and looked back at her future partner, **"This path leads to the genetic lavatory were our father created us and were the original dinosaurs were created."**

"Created?"

" **You believe that our father could a helped conceive us if we are all different species?"**

The boy just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment with his eyes closed and laughing.

" **We were created by advance humans that disappeared long ago with their technology before the sage of six paths sealed our original summoner, we still have the technology that created us; through the use of very little DNA that the humans were able to have obtained that created the original Dinosaurs, I myself know everything there is to know about the process."**

"Wow can you teach me, I have a book on the entire human genenome and notes of a jutsu that summons sprits and one that was modified to bring the dead back to life from a guy named Orochimaru, you think I can clone a human sensei?"

" **Theoretically you can we never tried that but it does sound interesting….I will help you with this I heard that Reptillus was going to teach Garra sealing and Sasame was going to be taught to make weapons, I might as well teach you this give you new possibilities as well as making you stronger."**

The dinosaur then turned around and brought him to the lab that would lead Naruto with many opportunities.

 _ **Present**_

Using **shadow clones** he used them to help study and his chakra control, he also learned the reanimation jutsu's, learned some lightning jutsu as well as create some of his own for his bloodline.

During his training he was able to keep informed on what the elemental nations were doing with the use of the Compys or there species name Compongnathus, tiny green dinosaurs smaller and thinner then a chicken that were experts in infiltration and spying, they were doing a great job on keeping them informed on what was going on. Threw them he discovered that the leaf village didn't seem to be that affected and seem to have forgotten that he committed "Suicide" on a latter not Suna and the sound village seem to be planning to invade the leaf village and Orochimaru planes on killing Garra's father witch Garra doesn't really seem to care having only concern for his siblings, they planned to invade during the chunin exams that they would be joining in to ruin Orochimaru's plans and stop as much damage on their own themselves but only after Garra's dad was killed so they could get one of Garrra's siblings to become Kazekage so they could set up base in Suna.

He continued to look into the DNA sample and looked at his current project they needed alias when they attacked by his calculations they would be high jonin when they enter the exams and the village had multiple S rank nins for example the retired Hokage, his parents, Godfather, and Mikoto who went into depression after the Uchiha massacre and she lost her husband and lost most of her connections to her twin children Sasuke and Sasuko who if he remembered from the academy became really emo and obsessed with avenging there clan an killing their older brother.

So he started to collect DNA samples to copy some powerful shinobie and with some modifications by Clair the clones would have nature chakra instead of regular chakra making them all be mide to high S rank. With the help of the compys he was able to obtain the DNA from a former student of his father named Rin, we also got the DNA of the first Kyubi jinjuriki Mito Uzumaki, and even the DNA of the Third Kazekage.

To make them have the originals techniques he modified the reanimation jutsu to make a copy of the memories of the original owners so they could have their experience and knowledge. He also made modifications so they would be under their control and not kill or betray them but still keep their personalities.

During all this we also jump started in our own sage training Garra making more progress than us having Shukaku inside him helped him with absorbing chakra into the body and since the sage training started he became more calm and he himself is helping him train.

Going over to three large human sized glass tubes with green liquid I looked at the small fetus in them, the clones should be finished in a couple of months and should have all the originals memories by the time we go to the chunin exams.

During the time he wasn't learning and training the three of them would go to each other with updates on each other's training. Garra with the help on Shukaku was able to make his sand stronger by putting seals that were on the buiju's back on his sand to make it easier to control while making his attacks quicker and stronger; it also turned his sand blood red as well as his gourd. Garra also was given some earth jursu as well as wind jutsus from Reptillus as well as sealing lessons.

Sasame herself was given a wide variety of water jutsu as well as creating new jutu's for her bloodline like teleportation, gravity manipulation, and portals to name a few. We all also practiced with summoning and collaboration attacks.

During this I also learned how to make a **Rasengan** and trying to add a element to it but so far its failing but by the end of the year I am positive that I will be able to add my Blaze release to it. During my studies I also kept on tabs of my siblings and family. Apparently there going to graduate in 2 years or so and they will probably at chunin strength when they will take the exams. I myself as well as my team will probably be at jounin when we enter as well during all this Sasame also made some ninja headbands with a dinosaur skull on it as a symbol for us to help signify us a true ninjas. Now all I have to do is what for the clones to be finished so Garra can put the servant seals on them that he created for them.

I raised my eyebrow as well as my fellow companions at the new development on the finished clones, they looked at the pictures of the originals and then at the clones, the kazekage looked fine it was the girls that was strange. During the process me and Clair wanted to make sure there body's were in peak condition as healthy as can be, what he didn't realize that I mad both Rin and Mito to become sexier then the originals, there breast looked like they were sized K at least and they also had wide hips and round plump behinds.

Sasame behind me looked ready to kill me if she didn't already know from my expression that I was as surprised as herself. Though I didn't know why she was complain, so far from the look at the current body she would probably be just as sexy when she became a full grown adult. Guess its true the more chakra you have the more it gets stored and makes you bigger in all the right ways.

Turning to my friends I looked at them before typing some stuff on the computer that would command them to wake up, Garra went into his pokests and brought out some sealing tags that he was going to physically put on them like a tattoo that would later turn invisible and appear only if either of us put chakra into where it was, Sasame went into the other room to get there clothing for them.

Garra quickly put the sealing tags in the center of there foreheads, it merged then disappeared. The kazekage first to opean his eyes.

"Where am I….who am I"

"Your name is Satetsu **(means iron sand in Japanese)** you are the clone of the third kasakage and you were created to become my friend and ally in battle" spoke Garra, the kazekage silently nodded and took the cloths that Sasame gave him got dressed and stood silently by his equally silent master.

Rin woke up next.

"Who are you were am I"

"You are Rin my name is Sasame you are a clone that was created to be an ally in battle I hope to get along."

Rin just smiled and put on her clothes and stood cheerfully next to her master eyeing me with slight curiosity. Next the final clone woke up.

"Are you my master?"

"Yes my name is Naruto your name is Mito I hope we can work well together"

She silently nodded and picked up her outfit and stood next to me with a face as emotionless as the two sand nins.

"Excellent, now lets get started"

 **The End**

 **Known pairings: NarutoxSasamexMitoxRin maybe tenten and a few others as well.**


End file.
